fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett
Scarlett is a Kick-Ass fanfiction published on Fanfiction.Net by author Rurrlock-God of Power. It was published on January 1, 2012 and is still currently running. Scarlett follows the adventures of Debbie Jackson, a teenage girl who moves with her family from Tennessee to New York to start a new life. Secretly fighting crime as the new superhero, Scarlett. The story is set within the same timeline as Rurrlock's other stories, Omega Kid and In a World of Superheroes. Scarlett ''has received positive reviews much like its cousin series. Plot ''Main article: List of Scarlett Chapters '' 'The Beginning Arc' Debbie Jackson has just recently moved with her mother and father from Tennessee to New York after her fire-fighter father is moved to a new station. Without their knowledge, she fights crime as Scarlett. Although she's been doing this for nearly half a year, she never received much attention in her former home state and hopes that defeating villains in New York will bring her costumed persona fame. On her first night, she saves her shy neighbor, Sasha Robb, but she doesn't tell anyone. The next day she deals with her first supervillain, Blowjob, however that doesn't go so well. Afterwards, she has an encounter with Red Mist and is finding it difficult to adjust to this new level of crime fighting. She strikes her first victories against a religious terrorist at her school, and a pedophile with the help of Hit Girl. Things take a new twist though when she learns from her new friend, Sam Lauria-Adel, that police all over New York are being kidnapped. Main Characters ''Further information:' List of Scarlett Characters'' *'Debbie Jackson/Scarlett- '''The main protagonist of the series. She is friendly, bubbly and warm-hearted. She considers her father to be a huge inspiration, and wanting to be a hero just like him, she decides to become a superhero. She hints at having a dark past with bullies, but is doing her best to leave that behind and defend the innocent. *'Sasha Robb- 'The shy girl that everyone wants to ignore at school. Ex-girlfriend of the popular jock, Andrew Crane, something happened between the two, and now Sasha is the black sheep around everyone. Along with abusive parents, she'd rather be alone then risk having more people hurt her. Despite being cold to people who try to befriend her, she has a kind heart. *'Sam Lauria-Adel- Energetic and smart, Sam is Debbie's first new friend in New York, immediately hitting it off. Not caring what others think of her, she likes to bring confidence to others around her and loves making new friends. She also has a great interest in real-life superheroes, and even voices her intention to become one in the future. *'Andrew Crane- '''The most popular guy in school. Andrew is Sasha's ex-boyfriend, after their break-up, he begins treating her like dirt and try off with other girls. Despite his aggressive nature, others classmates still treat him like the school hero, much to the distaste of Debbie. *'Martin Mckenzie- Best friends with Andrew Crane, and a real trouble-maker. He doesn't have any real reason for causing trouble and mischief, he just feels that he has too. Despite his best intentions to impress Andrew, even he admits Martin can go too far sometimes. Origins and Development After the success of Omega Kid , Rurrlock decided to do another series set within the same world, but base it in New York. This gave Rurrlock the opportunity to use ideas that couldn't be brought into Omega Kid. Originally, the story was meant to have the canon characters from Kick-Ass in a more important role, but Rurrlock changed this feeling that it would become too much of a distraction. When trying to decide for a main character, Rurrlock decided to use Debbie Jackson from In a World of Flaws. The story was uploaded much earlier, however, Rurrlock deleted the story and changed it. ''It wasn't quite right! The ideas were there, but I didn't like the characters. ' So Rurrlock re-wrote it, making Debbie friendlier and giving her a more fleshed-out reason for becoming Scarlett. The plot also follows the same chapter and arc structure of Omega Kid. Inspiration and Themes Much like ''Omega Kid, ''the central core themes of the series are about friendship, struggle and victory. Finding empowerment, overcoming seemingly impossible obstacles and challenges. The continuing desire to learn and improve, and becoming better people without the need to change ourselves into things we are not. As well as power struggles, leadership, love, discrimination, and free choice. The story is also a coming-of-age story. The series also hints at the themes of self-belief and how the public opinion on heroes can affect them. This is told through the character of Debbie, as well as her own journey of redemption for her dark past. A theme that is used in this story and not with Omega Kid, is that of female empowerment, and the media interpretation of female superheroes in comparisons to male. Other major inspirations were from the legends of Greek mythology, the power struggles between Gods and the challenges of lost Demi-gods rising to meet the expectations of their parents and become Gods themselves, thereby becoming a symbol for others who look on. The Labours of Hercules were another inspiration for the idea of atonement and redemption, as well as surpassing challengers that become increasingly difficult. One other influence is from ''Anime and Philosophy: Wide Eyed Wonder ''talking about the idea that leveling up could either be evolution or improvement. As with each new villain appearing, considered to be more powerful than the last, despite the heroes always being seen as getting stronger. Although they would consistently improve and become stronger again, this is similar to Darwin's Evolution theory, debating genetics and environment. Reception Like Omega Kid, the response to ''Scarlett ''has been very positive. With high praise once again going to its action and fight scenes, and for being entertaining. The characterization has been praised as well, including that of the canon characters of Hit Girl and Red Mist. The character of Debbie Jackson has also received good reception, calling her believable, funny and likeable. Some have even gone as far as to say she is a better protagonist than Thomas Lanks. Spin-offs Scarlett is set within the same universe as Rurrlock's other stories, Omega Kid and In a World of Superheroes . Also it has a part-connection to another Kick-Ass fanfiction story, 'Archangel Saga ' Film Rurrlock has said he would like to do a Scarlett film in the near future. Disclaimer The rights and characters in ''Scarlett ''are owned by the author Rurrlock-God of Power. However, this series and its spinoffs are non-profit and all characters that aren't created by Rurrlock are owned by their respective creators and copyright owners. External Links Scarlett on Fanfiction.net Rurrlock-God of Power's profile on Fanfiction.net Official Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook Page Category:Superheroes Category:Omega Kid Category:Rurrlock-God of Power Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Characters